some sink to hope
by VerityBlues
Summary: Years after Reiyss Underfell's brother's disappearance, she receives a mysterious parcel with only a name and region identifying the sender. Reiyss leaves behind her dreams in Kalos and ventures to Hoenn in hopes to find closure, and struggles to deal with her own demons. An unexpected friend lends her aid, but will Reiyss find what she's looking for at the end of the rainbow?
1. prologue: shattered

I stare blankly at the chaos-stricken battlefield in front of me, and the limp heap of fur. I blink back the frustration and sinking feeling of loss, as my hands curls to form tight fists. The man on the sidelines looks quickly between me and another figure on the other side. He clears his throat, and decidedly strikes the red flag on his right.

"Furret is unable to battle!" The referee doesn't hesitate in his words, not skipping a beat, "Feraligatr wins! The winner of the match is…"

I zone out the rest of his words, shock embedded all the way into the core of my bones. The boy with the black cap whoops, and rushes to wrap his arms around his battered but standing Pokemon. But etiquette was etiquette, so I slowly pull myself upright after tapping the sphere, and rigidly walk towards him.

The boy and his Pokemon notices, and he stammers, an after effect of battling for an entire afternoon, "Good match, well played."

I curtly nod, and shake his outstretched hand. It trembles and it's damp with sweat, coarse from journeying.

He hesitated, "I'm sorry for your loss. We didn't m-."

I stopped him before he could finish his sentence with a raised hand to show I was fine.

 _At least let me retain some of my dignity and some of Blanc's._

"It was bad luck", I finally let out, fingering the scratch marks on the well worn pokeball.

Ethan, the name I believe, rushes on, "It's still really impressive, you know? I expected Lance since I faced him in Kanto, but then again, of course someone would have eventually won against him."

"I just didn't expect someone so…", he trailed off, taking my appearance in properly.

 _Young?_

"But you'll learn from this!" He gave me a thumbs up, "I've been a trainer for years already!"

I stay quiet this time, it didn't matter. He demolished my team even after my - our efforts of trying to stall. We tried our best, but it wasn't enough. He was too good. Too skilled.

Was this worth it? Losing one of my dear friends just to keep a title that I only had for a season?

My hands clench at my sides, and I pass him, patting him on the shoulder as I do, "Good luck, Ethan Hibiki."

I cry once I'm outside the stadium in the terminal, and my mother soon appears. Her complexion is ghostly pale, and her eyes rimmed with red.

She gasps, "Did you hear?"

I sniffle and eyed her curiously, shoving aside everything to the corner of my mind. She couldn't have known so quickly all the way from the Alph, so what was she talking about?

Her mouth trembles, and she breaks down into a flurry of tears once more, "It's your brother."

"They say he disappeared with a great white dragon."

My heart splutters to a stop, and my mouth runs dry.

 _No._

"What?" I croak, thinking I may have misheard her.


	2. chapter1: begun again

I scratch at the paper more, the page already littered with bright jewel-toned colours and flowing outlines. This time, I almost sketch a Minicinno, before hastily scribbling it out and replacing it with a graceful Sylveon sparkling with a cerulean cloak of chiffon. My eyes briefly wander to the whimsical scenery outside my window, the varieties of mysterious toadstools adorning the trees it grew alongside with. I tap my 0.5 pen on the wooden desk after, trying to think of more ideas in vain as my mind drifted further from the subject. The background sound of the television drones on, _I-See News_ was on at this time of the night.

"Ty!"

I push a strand of auburn out of my eyes, and glance at the creature that almost pushed me off my chair with it's nudge. It's large brown head cocks sideways, jaws slightly open to reveal sharp teeth.

Something glints in the crevices of his teeth, and I tut, but thankful for the distraction, I dig in my drawers for tweezers. Archè patiently waits for me to carefully fish out the piece of metal from his mouth. It's shaped in a hexagon, lines of powder blue running from the points to join together in the center. Judging from the rust that formed around its edges, it was a few years old and something I hadn't seen in a long while. I stare at it, before the Tyrunt playfully headbutts me out of my reverie. Arché curiously gazes at it, having never seen it before, and snaps his wide eyes to me.

"It's a badge", I laugh at his baffled expression, "And no, I haven't been battling behind your back, it's not from Kalos."

I fondly pat his scaly head, it had taken me longer than I would have liked to accept that Blanc's death wasn't my fault, but still, I couldn't get myself to immerse myself in battling again. Interacting with Pokemon took long enough, and it was all I could bear to do for the time being.

I look back at the clutter of papers on my desk, and murmur, "Reckon Valerie would approve?"

He snorts, his little arms stretching to scratch at my leg with a whine. He was growing restless again, I bite my lip. Friendlier than you would expect from an ancient predatory creature, he still had needs to be met such as expending his energy and Tyrunts didn't seem to be a passive species at all. Feeding him was fine, albeit expensive because of how much food he needed, and he had plenty of space to not feel trapped. He didn't seem to get along too well with many of this city's Pokemon either. I sigh, I didn't exactly know these Pokemon either since they seemed to be native to Kalos. Thinking back, a smile tugs at my lips when I remember having no idea what Archè even was either when he was sent to me from my mother. She had called out of the blue, as she always does nowadays, and with an excitement I hadn't heard in awhile, she blurted out that her team had managed to revive the first youngest Pokemon of its species ever. Their evolutionary line, she explained, was in two stages; being of Tyrunt and Tyrantrum and could grow up to over two meters tall. However, they needed someone to take charge of the young Tyrunt to gather data on its behavior, eating habits, and how it evolved.

They had little data on them, and she figured I would be perfect for the job. She did say there were others that could have helped, but she said that I needed it. I initially refused, but when she whispered that she just wanted her little girl back, I gave in. Weeks of reluctant and wary interaction with the strange Pokemon after, he started to grow on me with his almost Growlithe-like temperament (unusual for his species) and I realized how much I missed being around Pokemon. It was never easy trying to babysit a Pokemon that required constant watching, never knowing when he may decide that wiring was going to be next taste-test or waking up to see wide jaws over my face, and almost having a heart attack.

"Want some food?" I offer, and he perks up, padding after me as I walk into the kitchen. I push open the refrigerator doors, and settle on Tauros meat and some feed that had berries mixed in. Habits of being a trainer still stuck on me, but like most others, I decided to drop out of being a trainer after a period of time. My mother had complained of how much of a waste of talent it was, but I persisted that I was too ordinary to which she'd retaliate with reciting my achievements.

But brother was talented. He was a prodigy, even chosen by those revered legendary Pokemon.

 _Is_ , I remind myself. It's not confirmed that he is...dead after all.

"Ru?"

"Oh…"

I had unconsciously tensed, and I force a smile, bending down to set his food on the floor. A rumble growls out his throat that I interpret as a thank you, before he ravishes the food - tearing into the meat with gusto. I watch him gobble his meal, before I check my watch.

[21:30] blinks at me from my wrist.

I beckon to Archè to follow me, putting the dishes away into the machine to clean. The house I was living in was rather quaint; two bedrooms (one that I use for a study room, and for my Pokemon to play in), a bathroom and a small dining area that was joined to a kitchen. Laverre City was spacious enough for every housing unit to have a large yard, which was perfect since Archè had to have his daily romp around the garden.

The bedroom was small, the bed plastered with navy and silver, and the walls blemished with my research of where my brother could be, where he was last seen/possible sightings and maps. I couldn't give up. The authorities had refused to help, saying it burned out a lot of manpower already in both Kalos and Unova searching for him. There were rumors on how the governments were growing corrupt, and speculations about champions that challenged their actions were removed in order to keep their iron rule.

I started to believe that too, after an Ethan had wrote to me saying he met the missing but now mute Red upon Mt. Silver.

I trace the letters of [Eugene Black Underfell] on the wall.

 _He's out there somewhere._

Archè starts to circle around his bedding restlessly to settle down before he lets out a slight growl when a series of knocks resounds. I grumble as well, wanting to research some more since I had finished my quota of designs for Valerie early. My desk was in one of its messiest states it has been in, considering Valerie appointed me in coming up with designs for her upcoming show.

After the incident, my mother hastily transferred work to Kalos, in hopes for me to recover from everything. She left behind her research in the Ruins of Alph (she claimed they were near completion anyway), to studying fossils in Ambrette City. She didn't get paid much as before, but she smiled whenever she talked about her job, and that was all I cared about. I took up designing, since fashion was my dream before I became a trainer, and the capital of fashion was a three and a half hours train ride from Laverre. I volunteered to design some Pokemon Performer's outfits in exchange for publicity, it took some time and some begging to get work but finally after three years, a big name in the industry named Valerie saw my work, and took interest in me. She made me one of the few apprentices she had, and I already spent almost a year under her wing.

...it was a nice change from what I knew, and even though it wasn't uncommon, I was still shocked to know that Valerie was a gym leader.

Valerie was astounded by my lack of knowledge on Kalos native Pokemon, and made me memorise at least the ones common in her shows, since I'd be mainly designing for them, and thus, needed to know their structure and what they look like. It was strange, they looked nothing like the Pokemon I knew back in my native region, with their large round eyes and the usually recurring pink colour scheme.

I trod down the corridor, trailing one hand on the connecting walls, before I open the door as a gap. A man with a sky blue uniform peeps in uncomfortably, one arm around something I couldn't get a glimpse of, so I open it wider.

"Hello?" I cautiously greet, ready to slam the door shut anytime in case he was a sketchy burglar or some kind. Crimes worldwide was increasing apparently, not just in Kalos.

"Hi!" He seems relieved, and shoves whatever he was holding to my face. "Just please sign this off, Miss, and I'll be on my way."

I give him a confused stare, and he shrugs apologetically in return. He passes me a pen, that I note with annoyance that it doesn't work as well as I would have liked. It's one of those scratchy ones, seemingly unable to produce the ink necessary to write with.

 _Might as well write with a twig, and berry juice as ink..._

"Sign here", he points at the dotted line on the page attached to the clipboard. I quickly jot down my name, looping my letters in my trademark handwriting.

The man gives a quick bow, and hightails it, I lift an eyebrow before a nudge on my leg makes me look down.

I sigh, and scratch the Pokemon's chin, "Please don't scare them off."

"Tyrun…"

I revert my focus onto the brown paper covered parcel, and squint.

"Think it's something dangerous?" I muse, and give it a poke. My fingertip meets the rough exterior, and as I expected, the content isn't anything soft.

"Tyrunt!" My Pokemon caws, his eyes glimmers at me hopefully.

"No, you can't eat it", I scold, and immediately lift it somewhere he can't get it.

"Ty!"

"Look, if it's food of any kind, I'll give it to you - deal?"

I study the package. It is a small box shaped parcel and looks roughened up while it was on its way to me with its dents and frayed edges.

"Wait", I suddenly think out loud, "What if it's not for me?"

"Ru?" Archè cocks his head to the side curiously. I laugh, and I shake my head.

 _Figures a millennials old pokemon wouldn't know what a parcel is..._

I flip the object over, and scan the name of who it's supposed to be sent to.

[Reiyss Gray Underfell, 21 Flora Road, Laverre City].

I hum, as follow the lines of the letters with my eyes. It all seemed fairly normal, but the question was to who sent it to me. Not too many people mailed to me, after all, the Holo-Caster was there for a reason, but if it was a parcel, they were usually sent to me to the Pokemon Center nearby.

I scan downwards to the sender's details, and my breath catches in my throat.

[E.B.U, Mauville City, Hoenn.]

 _What?_

My heart beats rapidly, and I don't dare to breathe. With trembling hands, I touch the letters inked in black. I breathe out a moment later, and tug at the twine, not sure what I was expecting. A feeling of dread sinks in my stomach.

 _What if it's a body part, or some sick ploy?_

What rolls out of the cardboard box is something that I didn't even consider.

A/N: Well, that's it. I'm not sure how good it is, and hopefully some of you will enjoy it (if any one actually bothers to read it). Any feedback is greatly appreciated, whether it's via PM or reviews.  
Thanks for reading 3  
~Blue


	3. chapter2: chasing ghosts

Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! Omg, I definitely didn't expect any, let alone a review, haha. Thank you to CitrusHoney, guest, IggyKoopa2, and Gladius52.  
Regarding to the pace, yes, it is quite slow I suppose, and I'll try to gradually make it faster. I'm an amateur writer, so thank you for the feedback! I'll try to improve (:  
I forgot the disclaimers in both previous chapters so - DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, just my OCs.  
Prologue and Chapter One has a time gap of almost four years, just to clear things up.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A single red and white sphere almost ominously tumbles out, shiningly well-maintained but scratches remains on it's exterior. I pick it up cautiously, goosebumps already forming on my arms and before I tap on its center button, I glance in the box.

Nothing there.

"Runt!" Triumphantly, Archè stamps a jagged foot onto the floorboards, and I grimace.

 _Hopefully that won't leave a mark…_

Halfway ready to scold him, I pause as I see the parchment on the pale wooden floor, and I gingerly bend down to pick it up. With shaky fingers, I unfold the paper to see a familiar scrawl, and tears bite from the corners of my eyes.

 **Rei! Sorry that I didn't tell you but I'm on a grand adventure as you'd call it - I'm looking for a dear friend of mine, and will be back home soon. I estimate it'd take another half a year or so, and I've already been out of Unova for two months. Be a good girl and look after mom, okay? Oh, look after this as well, I have one too many in my party right now, and I'd feel bad if I put one of my longtime companions in the PC. I'll send a post-card sometime so look forward to that!**

 **From your brother,**

 **Eugene (fun fact: people know me as Black in Unova, isn't that cool?)**

 _Stupid brother…_

I sniffle loudly, and wipe the tears away, not being able to help smiling at his idiocy. I wipe my nose quickly with a tissue I swipe from the nearby cabinet, and my eyes go back a couple of sentences.

 _Two months?_

Pieces fall into place, and I groan, burying my head into my hands. A part of me pipes up that it could've been only two months ago in September, but realistically thinking, I knew too much time had passed. I stay rooted from where I am for a moment, and let what had happened sink in. I close the door, and quickly walk to the living room, counting to 100 mareeps to try and slow down my breathing.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. This can't be a dream._

I pinch my nose, and grimace once more. Out of all the times, this message is sent to me almost four years later. The good-natured Tyrunt nudges his snout on my thigh again, his eyes innocently blinks at the pokeball.

"Pfft, more interested in this thing, huh?" I snort, and he waves his tail seemingly in agreement. I almost don't want to touch it, in fear it might waver and disappear like an illusion.

 _Is it an ill omen?_

Shaking my head furiously to rid the thoughts, I hesitantly reach for the sphere before drawing my hand back. I couldn't do it. Frustrated with myself, I bite my lip and anxiously clench and unclench my fingers - a bad habit if you will. The light bounces off the pokeball, and it gleams innocently, almost too innocently. I steel myself, and quickly pick it up, leaving no time for me to back out. The pokeball is solid (I don't know whether this is a good thing or not) and rolls around the palm of my hand comfortably, yet it feels foreign to feel something like this in my hands again. I look back at Archè desperately, at a loss whether or not I should unleash whatever Pokemon my brother had in there.

"Ty, run", the Pokemon looks at me skeptically, probably wondering why he wasn't already eating it since I was doing nothing but holding it.

"Geez, thanks for the encouragement, buddy", I mutter, but it's all I need to strengthen my resolve, and clumsily, I tap the sphere. It hypnotically enlarges, and opens, a flash of iridescent light surrounds the entire room.

I hear a whoosh of something, and a grunt of displeasure.

 _Archè's tail?_

I couldn't say I was too pleased about the sudden burst of light either, and I blink rapidly, trying to get used to seeing again. The blurry outline of a...thing around my height stands tall in front of me, and it shuffles uncomfortably. In the corner of my eyes, I see my Tyrunt looking daunted at the unusual structure in the room, his tail whips back and forth as he cowers. I raise an eyebrow at his behavior, and while he was fairly nice, he was in no way scared of anything.

 _Probably ancient Pokemon mindset._

I snigger at the thought, temporarily forgetting what was happening before I pale. Two unblinking red eyes meets mine, and I stiffen, feeling the comfort of solid plaster behind my back. It was monstrous, almost a robotic looking being with a light turquoise body - the metallic sheen glitters alongside the large silver cross on the center of it's head. It's four legs - I notice with relief- is tucked in precariously as it hovers above the wooden tiles, but like it's body, they're ginormous. Especially compared to my Tyrunt and I.

I gulp, I knew this Pokemon but that was past tense.

I knew what time did to Pokemon, and who could say it doesn't apply to this Metagross either?

"Gross…", It's steady eyes stare past me to Tyrunt's, and flickers back to mine. I almost tremble as I put my hands up slowly, and walk towards it. It's name was Creatrix, one of my brother's first Pokemon, given to him by someone back in Unova as an egg. He only told us, my mother and I, when it hatched. He had a happy, satisfied grin when he announced that all his walking and maintenance for that darned egg wasn't for nothing, but we knew he would care for it, regardless of what Pokemon it was. He was just that kind of person, he had that charisma that drew people to him, and unfortunately a magnet for trouble. Eugene always seemed to have backup plans one after the other even when he didn't need them, and it never ceased to amaze me - he was my idol.

This was one of his Pokemon however, and that practically guaranteed that it was powerful enough to compete against top caliber, elite Pokemon.

 _But why would he send me it?_

In the back of my mind, my mother's words echoed, and then I knew why.

" _..a great white dragon."_

"Creatrix?" I whisper, as I edge closer to it. It shows no signs of hostility, just calmness that I must admit, unnerved me a little. Archè yelps in worry, and I turn to him to mouth that it was okay. He probably wouldn't understand at all, but it seemed to calm him down a bit as he stood at the back of the room, watching me rigidly. I could have sworn that the Metagross' eyes brightened in recognition, when it heard my voice and took in my appearance as I approached. I wouldn't be surprised since it's species was renowned for their intelligence that rivaled supercomputers. Creatrix hums, and the sound vibrates throughout it's body as it allows me to place a hand on it's cold body.

"Why are you here so late?" I murmur, and I couldn't help but admire the gloss of the metal armor. He took care of Creatrix well. "Do you know where Eugene is?"

When no response came, I sigh in resignation. I should have expected that Creatrix wouldn't be able to talk, sure, some psychic types could via their ability Telepathy, but Metagross wasn't one of them. As if noticing my change in emotion, it looks at me apologetically. I shake my head, and give him a watery smile.

"Not your fault, don't worry, I'm just frustrated...and I miss him."

Somewhat more certain that the large creature wouldn't harm him, Archè scampers to me, and eagerly sniffs at Creatrix. The Metagross dwarfs the Tyrunt, but they seem to get along - I'm a bit shocked until I remember that Creatrix had a very motherly nature even as a Beldum. My brother had joked about it, but added that he wasn't complaining since he and his team needed someone to look after them. I study them, Archè animatedly caws and grunts while Creatrix responds in it's...unique ways.

 _Does Creatrix realize the amount of time that has passed?_

I pause to contemplate telling, but decide against it since Creatrix could figure it out by itself in due time. I quickly step outside the room, and fumble inside my pockets until my fingers meet a thin, card-like object.

 _I need some answers, and I'm not going to get any by just staying here._

After I press the tiny power button, the Holo-Caster flutters into action, the screen aglow with my contacts and messages. My finger is just above the my mother's name [Andrea Underfell], before I hesitate. I didn't know whether to tell her or not, and I didn't want her to remember losing her son again. Most of all, I didn't want to give her any false promises that he was okay.

 _Am I going to have to do this myself?_

I didn't want to, I loathed being by myself. I wouldn't know what to do, but somehow my brother's Pokemon did arrive at my place - to Reiyss Underfell, which is me, under his name. I stay quiet, it was no use going to Unova, because he obviously wasn't there for the past few years, so Hoenn seemed to be the most likeliest of having any leads.

I had a couple of connections in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh - only Fantina in Sinnoh though, since I knew her from her visits to Valerie's workshop. And I hadn't heard anything from any of them about my brother, and they knew I was looking for him - they had given me sympathetic responses after the incident after all. That left Hoenn, and a few other regions, but they were exclusive to Pokemon Rangers and I doubted that even my brother could gain access there. Regions were heavily guarded at security at the borders nowadays, unlike years before, where it was relatively easy to get in and out. Maybe it was because Kalos had allowed people to immigrate there, and officials were scared of any possible illnesses spreading.

Hence, it was almost impossible for anyone to go between Kalos and Kanto/Johto/Sinnoh, except for the esteemed. Hoenn was surprisingly easier from what I hear, but I still didn't know the means to get there.

 _Do I want to leave?_

After all, I had just gotten my dream job after working so long for it, but the thought of possibly getting answers I've yearned for seals my decision.

I groan - it seemed like that's all I do recently, and I flick my finger down on the screen to a contact I had, but never called.

The device buzzes in my hands, and an unexpected feeling swells in my bloodstream - anticipation. The Pokemon have slowed their chatter, and their actions appear more languid, and when I look at the time, I cringe. It was too late at night, and I knew that I wouldn't know how to deal with a cranky Tyrunt in the morning. I usher Archè who lets out an indignant squeal, which I roll my eyes at, and I stop at the door. With the still vibrating Holo-Caster in my right hand, I wonder what I should do about the Metagross that is silently levitating.

"Um...do you want to go inside your ball or stay..?" I question it unsurely, the pokeball was in the pocket of my jacket and just in case, I take it out.

"The living room is relatively comfortable…", I trail off when the Metagross answers for itself by slowly lowering itself on the ground.

I shrug, "Alright, that's cool. I guess I'll see you in the morning - g'night, nice seeing you again though."

 _Talk about awkward…_

I step outside the doorway, and the sudden voice that projects into the corridor scares me. I jump, and clutch at my chest when the pokeball in my hand clatters on the floor noisily. I try to pinpoint the noise of the sound as I scramble for the spherical device, and I swear I heard laughs as I did. On my knees, with the pokeball once again in the confines of my pocket, I look up and see a hologram of flickering blue.

His eyes are warm, and with a noticeable Kalosian accent, he greets me.

"Bonjour, Miss Underfell!"

Letting a startled gasp escape my mouth before flushing in embarrassment, and I greet Augustine Sycamore in a sheepish manner. He waves my apology off, but I can see the tiredness in his actions.

"Another group of officials inspected your lab again?" I guess, and I appear to be correct as he gives a weary sigh.

"That's irrelevant though, but yes. How may I help you?"

I feel a twinge of sympathy; worldwide news of government officials being meticulous on inspections of professors' labs were common now. It didn't happen they went to visit an ungodly amount of times. Something about suspected abuse, and rebellion.

"Ineedhelptogettosomewhere", I blurt out, and I almost wanted to slap myself after seeing the Kalos Professor's shocked face.

I feel my cheeks getting warm again, and I try to avert my eyes, " I need help to get to somewhere. More specifically, Hoenn."

He stays quiet, and I'm worried that the line might have froze up but he looks at me dead in the eye.

"I know you probably have a good reason, but right now is not a good idea", he's more serious now, "I know your mother fairly well, but letting you go somewhere is very risky for me."

My heart hammers against my ribcage.

 _I'm so close though..!_

Sycamore rests his face on his hands, arms propped on his desk, "If anything goes wrong, I'll be held responsible. I've heard a lot from your mother, and it seems you have a good character."

"I don't think I can let you go by yourself."

At those words, I try not to let the heartbreak and disappointment show on my face, "Please, this is really important -".

He holds a finger up to shush me, and although it's a worn out smile, it lights up his face wonderfully. "As long as you don't go alone. We adults know a lot more than we let on."

I wonder to myself if I was that obvious.

"I have someone who wants to travel to Hoenn as well, she just finished her stay at Kalos and she's from Unova", he says as he looks down at his papers and adds, "Meet me at the Lumiose station tomorrow at ten thirty a.m. sharp. Hm...with your luggage on second thought, we're on a tight schedule."

"Bonne nuit, Reiyss!"

The corridor returns to its normal dimness before I can utter a thank you, and I'm left alone in the darkness. I fumble all the way to my room, jerking the door open when I press on the light switch. Collapsing on the bed, I gaze at the ceiling, still not grasping what had just occurred.

"I might be going to Hoenn", I say quietly in wonder. It never dawned me until now that what I'm doing is reckless and very, very stupid.

 _What have I done?_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hope you readers enjoy this chapter as well, and criticism is always appreciated!  
(I'm not sure about my update schedule yet, I'm already writing chapter three as of now)  
Apologies for the short chapters, I'm still trying to get used to writing more, but enough of the excuses, haha.  
~Blue


End file.
